


These memories that taste of cyanide

by Charity Layne (JestaFairyOfPranks)



Series: Desmitri Fam Fics [26]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Azran Legacy Spoilers, Des does terrible things when drunk, Des feels bad about his past, Dimitri Allen being a good boy, Dimitri is there for his fiancé, Dubious Consent, Grounding exercises have never been more sexy, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I mean one is drunk and the other is high, I personally like the 54321 thing, Idk how to best explain it, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Miracle Mask Spoilers, No actual sex, Randall Ascot did drugs, Referenced ran/des, Sex, Surprise! Grounding exercise!, but like it’s there, but sex nonetheless, except a bit more than “mild”, grounding exercise, it helps me a lot, not explicit sex, this is the most mature thing I’ve published, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:02:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29691291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JestaFairyOfPranks/pseuds/Charity%20Layne
Summary: Memories of “that night” flood Desmond’s mind as he tries to sleep
Relationships: Dimitri Allen/Desmond Sycamore, Randall Ascot/Jean Descole
Series: Desmitri Fam Fics [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057361
Kudos: 3





	These memories that taste of cyanide

Desmond shivered under the covers of the hotel bed in the Reunion Inn. It wasn’t due to lack of warmth, in fact it was a very pleasant temperature, it was due to the memories.

_ “Have I ever told you that you’re the hottest man I’ve ever seen?” Descole had Randall pinned to the wall, and was staring hungrily into the younger man’s eyes. _

_ “Ditch the mask, dude,” Randall replied with a playful smirk. “I want to see the face of my savior.” _

_ “Unfortunately, I’m quite attached to this thing,” Even wine drunk and horny, Descole still remembered his ultimate objective. “Fortunately, I can remove everything else, if you could do the same?” _

_ “Gladly,” Randall responded, removing his purple ascot and presenting a space for Descole’s mouth to go. _

No.

No no no.

He didn’t want to remember this.

_ Why did he have to remember this? _

He turned over, and stared longingly at the closed eyes of his fiancé.

He couldn’t wake Dimitri up, not in the middle of the night, and  _ especially  _ not for this.

He turned over again, he couldn’t bear to look at his lover when his mind was filled with these memories.

_ His shirt was off, as was Randall’s. _

_ He left purple marks all over Randall’s neck, hearing the cries of joy and delight escaping the other man’s lips. _

_ “Aaah Descole!” Randall moaned, head back and eyes closed. “Oh God!” _

Desmond shut his eyes. Why was he cursed with this memory? Why didn’t the alcohol erase that scene like it usually did with other scenarios?

Why  _ now  _ of all times?

He wiped his face.

Wait, was he  _ crying? _

Now that he realized it, he couldn’t stop.

Tears were rolling down his face, and he sobbed into his pillow.

_ Clothes were a fading memory. _

_ Chaste kisses a thing of the past. _

_ Passion was all there was. _

_ Moans and gasps, cries and intense kisses. _

_ It was almost too much for Descole to bear- _

“...Descole?”

Dimitri had woken up, and shook Des slightly to bring him out of his memories.

“Dimitri!” Desmond laughed nervously, looking away to hide his tears (even though the room was plenty dark). “Go back to bed, tomorrow is a busy day, at least for me.”

“You were crying,” Dimitri said sympathetically, placing a hand on Desmond’s shoulder. “Why were you crying?”

“...you know what Angela mentioned earlier today? You know, about one night in the reunion inn?”

“Oh.” Dimitri realized.

“Randall… oh who am I kidding. I can’t blame him. I can only blame myself for what happened…”

“What exactly happened?” Dimitri seemed concerned.

“I won’t go into extreme detail, but… I had had a bit too much to drink that night,” Desmond explained. “Randall, well he accidentally ate some edibles, thinking they were candy. Neither of us were in our right mind. All I could think about was… well…”

“...so what happened then?” Dimitri asked.

“...then Randall approached me with a proposition. He wanted something, and I was ready to give it.” Desmond hid his face in his hands in an effort to hide the shame. “That thing… was sex.”

“Oh,” Dimitri said, taking one of Desmond’s hands in his own. “And you deeply regret that?”

“Why wouldn’t I regret it?” Desmond threw his hands up in the air, saying “Why wouldn’t I regret taking advantage of a poor soul? I mean, not only were we both not of sound mind, but I was engaging with him under false pretenses! I had manipulated him! Brainwashed him! And most of all, corrupted him with my own desires.”

“Des,” and Dimitri tried to reason with the man. “I’m sure if you explain it to Randall-”

“ _ I already have!”  _ Desmond almost yelled. “When I came back the first time, I explained everything. What happened that night was one of the things I explained.”

“And what was Randall’s response?”

“His first response was “wait does this mean I fucked my idol,”” Desmond answered with a dry laugh that was quickly replaced with the gloomy tone of before. “Then, well, he forgave me. He said neither of us were in our right minds, that neither of us were responsible for the actions that went down that night.”

“Then you need to forgive yourself,” Dimitri said. “Realize that neither of you were fully aware of your actions, that neither of you-”

“I can’t though!” Desmond interrupted. “These memories are in my head, taunting me, never leaving! I want to move on, to forget, but I can’t!”

“Desmond,” Dimitri said, and he gave his fiancé a tight hug. “Listen. It’s all in the past now. Randall has forgiven you, and that’s what matters. Focus on the moment you’re in.”

“I can’t!” Desmond repeated. “The memories keep returning!”

“Desmond, I need you to follow my instructions, okay? Look around and locate 5 things you can see.”

Desmond, confused, did just that.

“Well there’s you,” he started, “there’s the bed, the pillow, the tv over there, the lamp-”

“Now find 4 things you can touch,” Dimitri continued.

Desmond obeyed, confused as to why he was doing this.

He ran his fingers through his hair, felt the blankets, squeezed Dimitri’s hand, and booped him on the nose.

“Now list three things you can hear,” Dimitri continued.

“Well, your voice is one,” Desmond stated, “then there’s my voice, and then there’s the sound of the hotel’s air conditioning.”

“Now name two things you can smell.”

“...the smell of the bedsheets, and the smell of my own sweat.”

“Now onto the final step,” Dimitri said, and Desmond could almost hear the blush form on his cheeks. “Try one thing you can taste.”

Without hesitating, Desmond pulled Dimitri into a deep kiss. Their fingers intertwined, and mouths locked into the position.

Then, all too quickly, the kiss ended.

“...do you feel a bit better?” Dimitri asked, panting as he regained his breath.

“...a bit,” Desmond said, nodding.

“That was a grounding exercise,” Dimitri explained, “5,4,3,2,1. Basically you follow those steps when you feel overwhelmed, and it helps you get back in the moment. Did it help?”

“...I think I need another kiss,” Desmond admitted.

“Then let’s go through it again, shall we?” Dimitri proposed. “We can do it as many times as you need to. But I suspect it has already worked. You’re not thinking about “that night” anymore, are you?”

“...kinda,” Desmond said.

“Then let's start again,” Dimitri said. “Now list five things you can see…”

They repeated this 5 step process one more times before Desmond was finally able to focus on the present. He gave Dimitri a big hug, happy that he helped.

“I love you, Dimitri,” He said.

“I love you too, Descole,” Dimitri replied. “Now let’s get back to sleep, shall we?”

“Agreed.”

And Desmond had pleasant dreams that night.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the most explicit thing I’ve published here. If you think I need to up the rating, tell me.


End file.
